


In ever way, in every life (I Will Love You)

by RoboBear (caskettshipper3)



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU, Always, But you can totally send me more, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiverse, There are so many ideas, They love each other, oneshots, so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caskettshipper3/pseuds/RoboBear
Summary: Collection of one shots and ideas that I've had over the last year. Each chapter is a new verse, but I may continue some of them. Feel free to send me ideas also!Tumblr: pretty-much-same





	In ever way, in every life (I Will Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke is an artist and Lexa is a singer/musician. Lexa is also hopelessly in love with Clarke and it seems she can't keep it from spilling out. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to this song. I am just pretending, for the sake of the story, that Lexa wrote this for Clarke. Go listen to the real song though! It's beautiful! Best Part by Daniel Caesar

"Ughh, I'm so tired." Clarke pushed through Lexa's front door and threw the girls' keys as close as she could get them to the hook. 

Lexa chuckled as she bent down to get them and put them in their appropriate spot. "Maybe that's why you shouldn't stay up all night watching OITNB the night before you have to be up at 7 am to help your _best friend_ shop for a new guitar." 

Clarke rolled her eyes as she huffed and threw herself on the couch. "But the new season  _just_ came out and if you don't watch the whole thing in one day,  are you really a fan?" Lexa chuckled again and Clarke found herself smiling dreamily as her eyes slipped closed. 

"You wanna use my bed?" Lexa walked over to the armchair, seeing that Clarke had laid herself out on the couch, and began to open her new case. 

"No, I'm just gonna take a quick nap, if that's ok with you?" Clarke was already slipping into a snooze, but part of her needed to check with Lexa first. Even though it was a losing battle. 

"Go ahead, I'll keep myself entertained." Lexa glanced up at Clarke, in the midst of tuning her guitar, only to find the girl already asleep. She laughed and continued on what she was doing.  

As she tuned, Lexa thought about how far they'd come. They had met in a bar, nearly 11 months ago, after Lexa had performed and Clarke had come out of nowhere to ask if she could draw her. At the time, Lexa had been thrown off and a little creeped out, but Clarke had eventually wormed her way into Lexa's heart and now the two were almost inseperable. 

Thinking about it, Lexa rationalized, it only made sense that she had fallen in love with Clarke. So many days spent together, discussing art and music and emotions. Clarke had quickly gone from friend to muse to crush. And now? 

Lexa was completely in love with her. 

She had avoided performing since she discovered this, considering her songs were now all  _consumed_ with her feelings for Clarke. Not one platonic word came to mind while thinking of the girl, which lead to much of her edgy, indie pieces morphing into soft, soulful declarations of love that anyone could tell was about her friend. 

She'd have to do something sometime though. There was no way she could remain silent, especially after purchasing a brand new guitar. 

Lexa glanced to Clarke's sleeping form and did what she always did when she was conflicted. She sung. 

 _When you hold me_  
_And kiss me slowly_  
 _It's the sweetest thing_  
 _And it don't change_  
 _If I had it my way_  
 _You would know that you are_

The words flowed out of her like a river as she plucked at cords and allowed herself to express everything she could never say. 

 

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are_  
_You know that I see it_  
_I know you're a star_  
_Where you go I follow_  
_No matter how far_  
_If life is a movie_  
_Oh you're the best part, oh oh oh_  
_You're the best part, oh oh oh_  
_Best part_

_It's the sunrise_  
_And those blue eyes, yes_

 

Like always, as she sung, everything seemed to fall into place. Clarke was beautiful, smart, funny.  She always managed to make everything ok and on the days Lexa doubted she'd ever make it past tiny stages in bars, Clarke was always there to paint her the bigger picture. Loving her wasn't something to hide from. It was entirely beautiful and Clarke probably thought so too. 

 

_If you love me won't you say something_  
_If you love me won't you_  
_Won't you_  
_If you love me won't you say something_  
_If you love me won't you_  
_Love me, won't you_

 

As the last tendrils of song taper away, Lexa finds herself smiling softly, thinking more clearly now. She looks up to Clarke as she strums the last few chords, hitting a sour one as she looks up into open blue eyes. 

 "Clarke! Uh, I didn't.... mean to wake you.." Lexa's heart beat picks up as she gets nothing back, but silence. The other girl simply stares at her. "Is... everything ok?"  _Did you hear me just confess my love to you?_ Lexa's freaking out is only made worse by Clarke standing. 

  _Oh, God. She's gonna leave. She's gonna walk out that door and never speak to you again. Fucking idiot. You're a fucking-_

Except, Clarke's not going for the door. She walks straight across the room to where Lexa is sat. Lexa looks up at her dumbly, afraid to move and scare her away. After a few seconds of staring, Clarke moves Lexa's guitar and lowers herself into the girl's lap. Lexa's heart is now in overdrive and she fears it may not be able to sustain this pace. Low and behold, she is correct, because Clarke cups her face in both hands and pulls her in and her heart completely stops as she feels lips on hers. 

 She feels like a 14 year old again, having her first kiss. She doesn't respond, she has no idea where to put her hands and her eyes are wide open. 

 Once she realizes that she is finally getting what she has pined after for months on end, she responds, slowly, but still passionately. Her hands claim a spot on Clarke's hips and she swears she can feel the girl lean into them.  _Woah now. One life altering thing at a time._

 Clarke began to end the kiss and, as much as she wanted to, Lexa didn't chase her lips. She figured at least some talking was necessary. Except she couldn't come up with any words. "I..."

 "Was that song about me?" Clarke stroked her hand down Lexa's arm and she momentarily short circuited, but she ended up eventually nodding. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Lexa scratched at the back of her neck. "I guess I was just afraid of losing you. I thought about it really, had all these songs written, but I could just never get it out." She chuckled nervously and then looked up at Clarke, only seeing understanding blue eyes. "You make me nervous, Clarke Griffin." 

A small twinkle flickered in the other girl's eye, before she rose slightly to take her phone from her pocket. "Remember how I said I had lost my inspiration for drawing?" Lexa nodded as Clarke pulled up a file in her phone marked 'private L'. "Go ahead, click it." 

Lexa looked her, but simply received a nod, so she took the phone and tentatively opened the file. What she saw made her gasp. According to the number on the side, there were 37 pages in the file and from what she could see scrolling through, it was all pictures of her. Hand drawn, painted, stick figure, you name it, Clarke had done it. 

"I kept trying to find a medium that you weren't all consumingly gorgeous, any variation where I didn't love everything about you." Clarke spoke as she continued to scroll. "I gave up after #19." 

Lexa was absolutely dumbfounded. "Why didn't you-" 

" _You_ make  _me_ nervous, Alexandria Woods." Clarke's smile was shy as she spoke and Lexa found herself at a loss for words once more. Completely baffled was she at the fact that this gorgeous goddess had been nervous about  _her_ the whole time. 

Lexa couldnt contain her smile then and it was all she could do to keep from placing her lips on Clarke's. "Sooo, I guess that means you wouldn't mind skipping our Friday night bar crawls in exchabge for a date?" 

Clarke returned her beaming smile and stroked a hand down her face. "On one condition." Lexa waits patiently as Clarke leans into her. "You have to sing me that song again." 

She feels Lexa's nod against her lips.


End file.
